Brothers in Blood
by Stormi Sky
Summary: Three innocent people have wound up dead, murdered by their own brother. Sam had a dream that whatever got to those boys would get to Dean, but can he stop it in time to save himself. Or will Dean kill the only person he has left? WINCEST...kinda COMPLETE
1. A new dream, a new case

Brothers in Blood

**I'm not really sure why I called it that, guess it just sounded good or something...I hope you like this. It's my first Supernatural fanfiction. Woohoo! If you read any of my other stories, I'm sorry it's taking so long to update them. But I just bought the Season One Supernatural DVD set, so I've kind of been preoccupied. Sorry. Anyway, here's the story. btw, this is not a Wincest story...really, it just has lots of Wincest in it...oh just read it. You know you want to...**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. If I did...Dean and Sammy would have a hell of a lot more touching little...moments...in the show.**

_The room was dark, only a few lit candles illuminated it, casting frightening shadows on the walls and ceilings. A boy, tied up and gagged on the floor was trying to move away from the lights, and the person they illuminated. A crooked smile was clear in the dim light, as were the eyes filled with fear. _

_"Sammy, you know, I love you man," Dean Winchester said to his brother, who was currently freaking out by the way. "I love you, so much more than you know. Do you love me too?"_

_Dean bent down and took the gag away from Sam's mouth, tossing it aside. He grabbed his brother by the back of the neck and brought Sam's lips up to meet his own in a fierce kiss. As the kiss broke, Dean moved his lips to Sam's ear and whispered, "Tell me Sam, tell me that you want me as much as I want you."_

_"Dean, snap out of it," Sam breathed, his voice was weak and almost begging. "This isn't you. You're stronger than this Man. Please, Dean, wake up."_

_"I am awake Sammy. In fact I'm more awake than I've ever been in my life," Dean said biting his bottom lip, his eyes pleading his brother to feel the same way. "I love you."_

_"Stop saying that!" Sam cried, closing his eyes and trying to escape, trying to forget. "Dean, don't let him control you like this!"_

_"Shut up!" Dean ordered, the back of his hand connecting with Sam's cheek hard enough that the younger crashed to the ground. Sam rolled to his back and the candle's light reflected off of the small stream of blood running down his face from an unseen wound on his head. Dean stood up and walked over to the bed, picking up a sharp knife. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to do this. But I guess I have to. If I can't have you, no one can. This is the way it has to be Sammy. You understand though, right?"_

_Sam glared up at his brother as he approached with the knife, and only replied with, "It's Sam, not Sammy."_

_Dean frowned slightly and knelt down, pointing the knife at Sam's neck. "Right, well, goodbye Sam."_

"Wake up, Sam! Damn it, wake up!"

Sam opened his eyes, jerking forward. He blinked a few times, trying to understand why he was in the car instead of a hotel room. He looked over to his left and saw his brother, Dean, looking between him and the road with a frown.

Dean. The one who had just been holding the knife to his neck.

"Dean!" Sam yelled in surprise jumping back against the car door, making the car shake slightly. Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother and said, "You alright Sam? Looked like you were having another nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Sam echoed, lost in thought. So it had only been a dream? A really weird, sick, twisted dream…but just a dream. That made him feel better, but not by much.

"Yeah, nightmare. Was it Jess again?"

Sam relaxed into the seat and let out a long breath. "No, it was nothing. Forget it."

"Okay, whatever Sammy," Dean said in reply, earning a glare from his younger brother.

"It's Sam," Sam said and shook his head, turning to now stare out the window. "Where we headed anyway? We got a new case?"

"Yeah, some guy by the name of Daniel Sorter and his little brother James have the town of Bennington, Nebraska in a bit of an uproar," Dean replied, his eyes staring in the rearview mirror at a car behind them that was a little too close to his Impala for comfort.

"What happened?" Sam asked, trying to get his dreams out of his thoughts to concentrate. There was no way it was one of those premonitions he sometimes had, right? Dean was weird, sure, but not that weird.

"Even though Daniel claims he's innocent, he says he did actually kill his bro, James," Dean explained, trying to remember everything he had read in that newspaper at the last rest stop. He turned his eyes away from the car behind him to look at the street signs, hoping he didn't miss his turn. "Weird huh?"

"I guess, but that doesn't really sound like our kind of thing," Sam said with a shrug turning his eyes away from the window to look at Dean, but finding that he had to look away again as thoughts of his dream came to surface. "Just your basic family murder."

"That's what I thought too, but get this," Dean said finally finding his exit and slowing down to turn, "The article said that something similar happened a week ago, and again the week before that, and once again, the week before that. Always brothers, always the same results."

"Which would be?" Sam questioned.

"It's twisted," Dean replied turning to look at Sam with his eyebrows raised. "You sure you want to hear it?"

"Just tell me Dean," Sam sighed, forcing himself to look at his brother.

"Alright," Dean said, turning the car into the exit, cursing slightly as the car behind them turned as well, worried about the welfare of his car. "In all the cases, the older brother killed the younger because they didn't share the same feelings."

"Feelings?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, apparently there was a little sibling love going on," Dean answered turning to a motel's parking lot and stopping. "And not the good kind."

Sam's dream immediately came to his head. "Oh god, you mean…"

"The older fell in love with the younger," Dean finished for him. He relaxed back in his seat and looked at Sam grimly. "And when the younger wouldn't admit to feeling the same way, the older one raped and killed him."

"Rape? But you didn't…" Sam said, trailing off thoughtfully.

"I didn't what?" Dean asked, utterly confused. "What the hell are you talking about now?"

Sam shook his head and looked at his brother. "It doesn't matter, I just don't think we should take this case, that's all."

"Excuse me?" Dean questioned tilting his head slightly. "People are dying Sammy, I think that's a good enough reason to take the case."

Sam thought about it for a while, then sighed and gave a quick nod. "Fine, but don't do anything stupid Dean."

"You know me," Dean said with a small grin, getting out of the car.

"Exactly," Sam said opening the door and following his brother to the motel's lobby.

**Yay! What did you think?! I hope you liked it alright!! Please review, and tell me. I want at least three before I update!! Please?!?!?!?!?!**


	2. Sitting in a tree

**Alright, Chapter two! I hope you like it!! This finally gets the story moving!! So read and enjoy! (and you know, reviews would be appreciated as well...)**

"We'd like a room please," Dean said to the man behind the counter, handing him a credit card with a fake smile. The man looked at the card and nodded.

"Alright Mr. Dean Havilove," the man said typing on his computer. "Looks like the only room we have left is the honeymoon suite. Sorry fellows."

Dean sighed, reaching out to take his credit card back, not expecting his brother to put his arms around his waist. That, of course, made him stop dead in his tracks.

"That's perfect, because we're here for our honeymoon," Sam said quickly, faking a grin and resting his chin on his brother's shoulder. This was a small town, why the heck were all the rooms taken?

"That's right," Dean said, forcing his own smile. He put his hand over his brother's and shook his head slightly. "We couldn't be more in love."

The man looked at the two skeptically, but nodded anyway. "Alright, 110 dollars."

Both Winchesters nodded and the man turned around to get the key. Dean quickly kicked backwards, bruising Sam's lower leg. Sam bit his lip and tried his hardest not to repay the act. He simply moved his arms away and said, "I'll go get our stuff, okay _honey_?"

"That'll be great," Dean replied quickly, trying his hardest to sound like a husband in love and not like a ticked off older brother.

The man handed him two keys and the credit card. Dean looked at him with confusion. "But you didn't charge the card." He mentally kicked himself; why couldn't he just let himself be lucky this once?

The man leaned forward and grabbed his arm, pulling Dean close to him. Of course, Dean's hand instinctively went to the back of his belt, griping the handle of the knife that was hid under his coat.

"It's on the house handsome. As long as you promise that after you get tired of that guy, you come find me," the man said with a smirk, looking at Dean with hunger.

Dean laughed nervously, letting go of the knife handle. "Will do." The man let go of him and he hurried out of the lobby as quickly as he could, bumping into someone on the way, quickly muttering sorry.

"That's alright. You'll wake up soon enough," the person, an older male by the sound of his voice, said as Dean passed him.

"Excuse me?" Dean said, turning around to face him. But he was gone. "What the…"

"Dean! Hurry up!" Sam called through the front doors and Dean shook his head slightly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

----------------------------------------

"I call bed," Dean said as he threw his stuff on the heart-shaped bed after entering the room. He frowned at the pink and red décor, now wishing they had just found a different motel.

"Of course you do," Sam sighed as he entered the room with his own things. He gasped and dropped his stuff to the shaggy red carpet. His eyes traveled around the room, landing on some unlit candles. Moments from his dream flashed through his head as he recalled the room he had seen…this room.

"Dean, we can't stay here," Sam informed his brother looking around nervously. "It isn't safe."

"What are you talking about now?" Dean asked sitting on the bed, making dust fly up. Why they even had a honeymoon suite in a town that was in the middle of nowhere was a mystery by itself. "Sure it's not the cleanest or most tasteful place, but we've stayed in worse."

"Dean, I know it sounds weird, but you've got to trust me on this one," Sam said crossing the room to the bed and sitting on the edge beside Dean. "It's not safe."

"Sammy, it's free," Dean said raising an eyebrow at his brother's odd behavior. "And since when are we ever safe?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Listen, this is a tiny town; there isn't going to be another place to stay. Whatever your weirdo psychic senses are telling you, their wrong," Dean informed Sam. "This is the only place we can stay if we're going to investigate the murders. We're staying, end of discussion."

Dean got up and headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. It wasn't long until Sam heard the shower running. He sighed and laid back on the bed, staring at the pink ceiling. "Great, just great."

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he went to answer it. He opened the door and took a step back in alarm when he saw who was there. The man was old, with long white greasy hair that fell to his shoulders and suit that looked just as old as him, which was probably about 90 to 100.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked, feeling bad for thinking ill of an old man.

"No, but your older brother can," the man said in a clear, smooth voice, which was odd for a man as old as him.

"Sorry, but Dean's in the bathroom right…Wait, how did you know we're brothers? I mean…we're in the honeymoon suite," Sam said, looking at the old man warily.

The old man smiled, revealing many missing teeth. "My name is Thomas Bones. I'm here to wake up your brother."

"What are you talking about?" Sam said, gripping the door tightly, ready to slam it in this guy's face if need be. "My brother is awake. I told you, he's in the bathroom."

"Sam, how do you feel about your brother?" the man named Thomas asked, a large grin spreading across his face. Sam's eyes widened. How the hell did this guy know his name? "Do you love Dean?"

Sam responded by the slamming the door and locking it. "Damn…"

Laughter echoed around the room and Sam turned around, freezing when he saw the old man sitting on the edge of the bed. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't human.

"Get out!" Sam ordered Thomas, walking toward him cautiously. The man merely laughed in response and stood. A second later, he was gone, replaced by a thick black smoke. It soared around the room, over the candles lighting them as it passed, and to the ceiling light, dimming it down to nearly nothing. It laughed once more and shouted, "Wake up Dean Winchester!"

And then it was gone. The sound of the shower stopped, and Sam stared at the bathroom door, prepared for the worse. It opened slowly and Dean walked out with a towel around his waist.

"Dean, is that you?" Sam asked, trying to forget his nervousness and stay calm.

Dean blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked from the dimmed ceiling light to the candles and then to Sam. He raised his eyebrows and said, "You do know I was just kidding when I said we were in love, right Sammy?"

"Shut up," Sam said sighing in relief as he sat back on the bed, hiding his face in his hands. So his dream wasn't going to be played out now then, that was good at least.

"I'm going to go get dressed and then I think we should have a long talk Sam. Maybe there's something you want to tell me?" Sam heard the laughter in his voice and was debating on whether or not to throw a pillow at him or one of the more sharper objects he knew he'd find in Dean's bag. But before he could do anything, Dean turned and disappeared back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Sam sighed again and walked to the light switch, trying to get the lights to come back. Unfortunately, the lights wouldn't do anything, become brighter or turn off completely.

"Great," Sam said leaning against the wall, trying to ignore the creepy shadows on the wall that resembled the ones from his dreams almost too well.

The bathroom door opened and Dean stepped out, fully clothed this time. He walked over to the bed and sat down, looking up at Sam. "Now, is there something you want to tell me baby brother?"

"Shut up Dean and listen," Sam said, not in the mood for his brother's teasing. He unzipped his bag and pulled a laptop out. He walked to the couch and sat down, the computer on his lap. "Someone came to our room while you were taking a shower. It looked like an old man, but I think it was a spirit or something. I also think it's the one that's been causing the murders."

Dean frowned, forgetting about wanting to tease Sam. He walked over to the couch and sat beside him. "Why would you think that?"

"Because he's coming after you next," Sam said, turning to see Dean's reaction. His older brother bit his bottom lip and looked up at Sam. "Well then, let's kill this son of a -**beep- **before it can do anything."

"Right, but first we've got to figure out how," Sam said, glad his brother wasn't freaking out like him at the moment. Of course, Dean wasn't the one in danger of dying, so it made sense. "He told me his name was Thomas Bones," Sam continued as he typed in the name.

Dean waited for the search engine to find him but looked away. He stiffened suddenly and Sam noticed it. "Dean?"

"Uh…S-Sammy?" Dean stuttered pointing at the area of the wall above the bed. Sam looked over and gulped. "Dean, get out of this room. Go!"

Dean hesitated. "What! No way, I'm kicking some ass!" But Sam grabbed on to Dean's jacket and pushed him towards the door. Dean looked at the old guy and frowned. "You're not off the hook dude!"

"Get to the car, I'm coming!" Sam ordered urgently. Dean nodded reluctantly and ran out. Sam stared at the wall and the person who was hovering in front of it, Thomas Bones. Thomas smirked and suddenly words in blood appeared behind him on the wall. As the words appeared, he read them, in a voice that exactly resembled Dean's.

"_Dean and Sammy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_

Sam watched as the two S's in _kissing_ were replaced by L's, spelling the word _killing._

Sam had heard and seen enough, he ran and threw open the door, hurrying out of the room. He saw the Impala not far ahead and prayed he would make it there soon. He got to the passenger side and flung the door open. Giving silent thanks as he saw his brother unharmed in the driver seat. He got in and his brother backed up the car quickly, taking off. "You know Sam, I was thinking about what you said. And I think you're right. I think it would be better if we find somewhere else to stay."

"You think?"

**What did you think? Again, three reviews to update. Now that the bad guy has finally made an appearence, things will move a little slower and their will be touching moments, humorous moments...stuff like that. If you have any good ideas I can try to work them into the story too. Please review!!! I'd really appreciate it!**


	3. Come and spend the night

**Okay, third chappie! Yay! Woohoo! etc. **

**I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers, especially the ones that leave reviews. You all rock, I love you!!! I finally finished the season too!! Yay...but at the same time I feel like crying; no more hot Dean and adorable Sam. Well, I was sad, until I realized that they had the second season on X-box live, so i'm gonna buy them there! Yay! Okay, sorry for rambling. Hope you enjoy, and please leave a review on your way out!!**

They had been traveling around the small town of Bennington for about one hour, going through every main road and back street they saw, hoping to find another place to spend the night. Unfortunately, Bennington was very small, so they only had the one motel.

"Alright Sam, so now what?" Dean asked, stopping the car on the gravel beside the street. "There isn't anywhere else to go."

"We could sleep in the car," Sam suggested with a sigh, grimacing at the thought of such an uncomfortable night.

"Oh, come on. We've fought worse than that thing before," Dean said, not liking the thought of sleeping in his car instead of a nice, warm…heart-shaped…bed. "I say we go back. It'll take a lot to get to me Sam. I don't think you have much to worry about. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know _you _will," Sam said looking out his side of the window. "You're the oldest; you're not the one that's going to die."

"Sammy, I won't let you die," Dean said looking at Sam with a serious face. "I'm gonna kill that sorry son of a **–beep-**. He's going to die, not you."

Sam nodded and looked out the front window. His eyes widened a bit and he shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me."

Dean turned to look as well. "Shit."

Thomas Bones stood in front of them about 10 yards away, waving slowly. Dean shook his head. "How'd he find us so fast?"

"He's after you Dean. I don't think he's going to let up until he has you," Sam replied, hitting the car door with frustration.

Dean cast a glance at Sam. "Dude, I get that you hate the guy, but could you not take it out on the car?"

Sam sighed looking at Dean with frustration, kind of wanting to hit him too. Suddenly Dean's hands went up to his head and he cried out in pain. Sam undid his seat belt and leaned over to get a better look at his older brother. "Dean? What is it?"

"It's in my head!" Dean practically screamed, pushing his hands against his head, hoping in vain that the pressure would relieve some pain. His eyes glazed over but he still cried out in pain.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam yelled, shaking his brother. "Get a hold of yourself! Come on!"

"Sam…" Dean said, straining to speak as he closed his eyes. "Run."

"I'm not leaving you Dean!" Sam said as he took his brother's hand in his own. Yeah, he was scared as hell, but no way was he leaving him. "You said it was in your head, what's it saying?" When Dean only cried out in pain, Sam shook him a little more violently. "Come on Dean, what's it saying?"

"Riggedy riggedy white…." Dean started, each word painful for him. He opened his dull eyes and looked Sam with both pain and fear. He decided that this must be what dying is like. "Come and spend the night…we'll play some games…some wild, some tame…cause if you will, you might."

After saying the short poem, Dean collapsed in Sam's arm, unconscious. Sam shook him gently, but when he didn't get a response, just hugged him tightly instead. The poem replayed over and over in his head, though didn't make much sense. He suddenly heard laughter close by and looked to the back seat and saw Thomas sitting there with a huge grin.

"Haven't you done enough?" Sam asked the thing through gritted teeth. He held Dean to him protectively. "Get out."

"Sam Winchester, do you love Dean?" the old man asked leaning forward slightly, his eyes not leaving Sam's. "Do you always want to be together?"

Sam glared at the thing, unsure of what to say. He decided on saying the one thing that he really meant. "I want you out of this car, _now_!"

"Because that's what Dean wants," Thomas continued as though Sam hadn't spoken. "He doesn't want you to go to law school. He wants you to stay with him, hunting demons, creatures, and spirits. You're the only thing he has left Sam. Why would you ever leave him?"

Sam stared at Thomas, shaking his head numbly. "He's my brother. I would die for him. Of course I love him. Isn't that enough for you?"

The old man grinned and simply replied, "Not nearly." And then he was gone, faded into nothing. Sam sighed, looking carefully at his brother, wondering if he was hurt somehow. He shook his head again and opened the door, pulling Dean to the passenger side. He went to the driver's side and started the car, driving off to the motel.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dean yawned and blinked the sleep from his eyes, trying to figure out where the hell he was. There was a lot of pink and red, too much even, which meant there was only one place he could be. "Stupid motel room."

He sat up, rubbing his sore forehead. Why was he here? Hadn't his brother gotten them out of here? Then he remembered their little run in with Thomas Bones. He could remember seeing him in front of the car, remembered his head exploding with pain, but that was it. Why couldn't he remember more?

The bathroom door opened and he turned to see Sam walk out, smiling when he saw that his brother was awake. "Hey Dean, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Dean answered, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. He sighed and looked up at Sam. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sam asked, sitting next to dean on the bed.

Dean moved over some, giving his brother more room. "I remember the old guy, then a headache, but that's it."

Sam nodded and then told Dean about the parts that he'd missed or forgotten. He finished up by saying, "And then he disappeared and I brought you back to somewhere I knew you could rest."

"So what's with the poem?" Dean asked replaying it in his head. "I mean if that thing could get inside my head, why didn't it just turn me against you right then and there."

Sam shook his head thoughtfully. "I don't know, maybe it likes to play with its victims first? But he did say another poem once, after you left the hotel room."

"Oh yeah? What was it?"

Sam pointed to the area above the bed and Dean turned to look, raising his eyebrows at the blood. "Dean and Sammy, sitting in a tree. Killing? I thought it went kissing."

"That's how it was at first, but he changed it after he was finished with the rhyme," Sam explained, getting off the bed.

"And the lights, they still don't work right?" Dean asked looking up at the dim ceiling light, then over to the candles. "You can put those out you know. It's hard enough convincing everyone that I'm straight. If anyone comes in and sees…" He trailed off as a knock came from the door. Sam motioned for Dean to stay where he was and the younger walked cautiously to the door, opening it quickly to catch whoever it was off guard.

A girl of about twenty took a step back as the door was swung open, surprised by the sudden motion. Sam sighed with relief and asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes actually, could I come in?" the girl asked, looking at him through long black bangs. Her hair was pitch black and reached a little past her chin. Her eyes, what Sam could see anyway, were sparkling emerald. She looked slightly familiar, but he wasn't sure why.

"Um, actually, we're a little busy right now," Sam replied with a shrug. "Sorry."

The girl looked past Sam and saw Dean on the bed, with the lights dimmed, and him surrounded by candles. She raised her eyebrows and nodded. "I see, sorry to have interrupted."

"Oh for god's sake, let the girl in!" Dean exclaimed, rolling his eyes. He got off the bed and walked over to the two, the pain in his head only a dull ache now. He reached his hand out and smiled one of his usual charming smiles. "The name's Dean, this is my _brother_, Sam. How can we help you?"

The girl smiled slightly and shook his hand, then pushed past both of them. She flipped the light switch but the lights didn't change. "Lights broken I take it?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam said shutting the door, his eyes glancing up at the words in blood at the same time the girl's eyes skimmed over them. "Dean played a…a trick on me. Trying to scare me, you know." Sam lied, hoping the girl would believe him.

"Uh-huh," she muttered looking away. She walked to the couch and sat down. "God, I hate this place."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks before going over to her. Sam sat on the couch next to her and Dean sat on the armrest next to Sam and asked, "Why would that be?"

"I guess you didn't hear," the girl said looking at the floor. "Every week a murder happens in this room."

Sam frowned. "In this room? But weren't the murders local?"

"So you did hear?" the girl said smiling grimly. "Yeah, they were locals. But the murderer always dragged the victims to this room before, you know, killing them."

"So why are you here?" Dean asked curiously.

"I'm sure you've heard that the killings have been between brothers, right?" the girl asked, continuing after they both nodded. "It happened to my brothers just last week."

"Daniel and James?" Dean asked, remembering the names from the paper he had read. When she nodded, Sam put his hand on her shoulder and told her, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Kylie said with appreciation. "And it was so unexpected you know?"

"How so?" Sam asked, taking his usual role of investigator.

"Well, they were the perfect brothers, or so I thought anyway," Kylie explained. "They rarely argued, except for the normal brotherly bickering. They hung out a lot, but had their own friends too, so they weren't together all the time. I don't know, they just seemed so perfect. I mean, they had their faults, like everybody, but to think Dan would kill James…"

"It must be hard for you," Sam said shaking his head. It would kill him to have Dean die, or turn into something horrible like that, he figured that must be what she felt as well. "Kylie, did Daniel act…weird at all, before that night?"

"No not really," Kylie replied, straining to think. "Except there was one thing…"

"What?" Dean asked curiously, pressing for more information.

"Children's rhymes, he…" she trailed off and stood up off the couch suddenly. He turned back to face them and said, "No, never mind. I really shouldn't bother you with this. Good bye Sam, Dean."

"Wait!" Dean exclaimed, but she was already out the door. He sighed and looked back at Sam. He then added sarcastically, "Well that went well."

"Yeah, just great," Sam replied moving from the couch to lay down on the bed.

"Sam, I've been thinking," Dean said, sitting next to him. "We don't have to take this job if you don't want to. I mean, this is your life in danger."

"No, we've started it and we're going to finish it," Sam replied. "Besides, there's no way I'm going to die."

"Yeah…Yeah, you're probably right," Dean said with a grin, laying back as well and staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Sam sighed, silently adding, 'I hope I am right about this one.'

**Okay, well, what did you think? Do you like the new character? She'll be back, probably, unless you want me to kill her off. lol, cause I can do that too. Also, just out of curiosity, tell me who you like more from the show, Sam or Dean. And maybe why? Just an idea, if you just want to comment on the story, you can do that too. Have a SUPERnatural day!!!!**


	4. I'm all alone

**Fourth chapter!!! I hope you like it. Oh, and I forgot to put before...Disclaimer: Not only do I not own Supernatural, but I don't own the poems I'm using every once in a while either. Okay? Alright, now that that's straightened out. I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, and please leave more. They make me feel oh so special!!**

_The gleam of the blade from the candles made Sam shiver with fear. This was the end, he was going to die. The edge of the cold knife grazed his neck, and he felt a small amount of blood run down from the new cut. He shivered once again with a mix of fear and disgust as Dean leaned down and licked the blood off of his little brother._

_"Don't do this," Sam begged, but Dean didn't listen. He never really listened to Sam anyway, why start now? "Dean, tell me, how do I stop this?"_

_Dean hesitated for a moment, his tongue lingering on Sam's neck. He sat up and stared down at him then, searching Sam's eyes for something. What that something was, Sam didn't know._

_"Don't leave me," Dean said suddenly, bending down to once again kiss Sam's lips, a kiss that seemed so needy and desperate that it almost broke Sam's heart that his brother felt like this. How could he have let this happen to Dean? "Always stay with me, by my side forever."_

"Sammy? Sam!"

Sam opened his eyes weakly, the light from the open window glaring down at him. "Dean?"

"You really got to stop having these nightmares," Dean said with a sigh. Sam realized the voice was coming from right next to him and turned to his side to see Dean lying there on the bed with him, staring up at the ceiling, his face showing how worried he was. "They're starting to make me worry."

"Sorry," Sam said sitting up with a slight moan as his tired muscles protested the sudden movement. He rubbed his neck, his hand lingering protectively on the spot that had been cut in his dream. His mind ran through the events of his dream and he looked down at Dean, who looked back at him and raised his eyebrows.

"You okay? Was it Jess?" Dean asked, sitting up then as well.

Sam shook his head. "No, not Jess. It was just a normal nightmare…uh, with dinosaurs."

Dean raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched slightly, trying not to break into a grin. "Dinosaur nightmare? You mean like the time you were seven and woke me up, complaining that the dinosaurs were after you. The same dream that made you wet the bed?"

Sam's cheeks turned red and he looked away. Why did he have to say dinosaurs? Why couldn't it have been ghosts or something? Stupid dinosaurs. "Shut up."

"I remember Dad's face that night, so priceless," Dean said with a slight laugh. But at the mention of their father, the oldest suddenly became much quieter. He sighed and rested his face in his hands, mumbling out the words, "I miss him."

"I know," Sam said, touching Dean's shoulder comfortingly. "But, you still got me right?"

Dean moved his face from his hands and looked up at Sam with an attempted smile. "I know." He pushed Sam's hand from his shoulder. "But seriously, no chick flick moments."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said shaking his head. "I got it." He stood up and muttered, "Bathroom."

Dean watched his little brother walk sleepily to the bathroom and turned to look out the window when the door shut behind him. It was sunny and from the look of things, hot. He stood and walked to the window, scanning the scenery outside. His eyes grazed over the landscape and stopped at his Impala, or more precisely the person inside his impala.

Thomas Bones smiled at him from inside, waving slowly. Dean shook, forcing himself not to run outside and do something stupid. No doubt Sam would be ticked. But that _thing_ was in his car! But he restrained himself. That is, until he caught a glimpse of the back seat.

Kylie mouth was open in a scream, pounding against the back window as hard as she could, trying to get out. Thomas opened his mouth in a silent laugh and then the car started.

"Oh hell no," Dean muttered running to the door and swinging it open. He ran outside just as his impala passed him. Something heavy hit him in the chest and he fell backwards under the weight. He moaned lightly and took a look.

"Shit," Dean muttered as he saw that it was Kylie now in his arms. Her mouth still open in a silent scream, and her eyes were wide with fear. But she didn't breath and her eyes were dull. She was dead. He looked up and watched as that damn spirit drove his car out of the parking lot and towards the city. He cussed again and turned to go back into the room with Kylie's corpse.

As he entered the room, Sam came out of the bathroom. He saw Kylie and came running over. "She's…"

"Dead," Dean finished for him. He laid her down on the couch and looked at Sam. "And my car's gone, the damn thing took it."

Sam shook his head and decided to focus on Kylie at the moment. He brushed her hair away from her frightened eyes and sighed. "I thought it went after brothers. Why'd it kill her?"

"Don't know," Dean said softly. He sat back down on the bed and closed his eyes. This hunt got more confusing by the minute. "But if there are any blood stains on my seats…"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam muttered. A knock on the door distracted them and Dean got up to answer it. He opened the door and blinked with surprise at who he saw. "You're…Daniel. Kylie's brother, right?"

He nodded. "Have you seen her? It's important."

"Shouldn't you be in jail?" Dean asked, avoiding the question. He almost regretted it though as Daniel glared daggers at him, a threat clear in the look. He looked past Dean and gasped as he saw Kylie on the couch. "Out of my way."

He pushed passed Dean and ran to Kylie's side, pushing Sam out of the way. "Kylie…oh god, Kylie…"

Sam and Dean watched as the man took the younger girl in his arms and began crying. The brothers awkwardly exchanged looks before Sam finally decided to say, "I'm sorry."

Daniel shook his head, his shoulders shaking with his sobs. "Oh god, Kylie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you, just like I couldn't protect James. This is all my fault."

"Both your siblings are dead," Sam said quietly, trying to comfort the guy. "It must be hard, but you shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't kill them after all, right?"

Daniel turned to look at Sam and hesitated before saying, "No, it was him. It was him the whole time."

"Who?" Dean asked curiously, moving closer to Daniel and Sam, a little worried for Sam's safety around the murderer.

"I don't know, some old guy," Daniel wailed, clutching Kylie's limp body to him tightly, almost protectively. "He made me…he made my thoughts all weird. I couldn't think straight. Then I…I…"

"You killed James," Sam finished for him.

"I didn't…I didn't know how to stop. I couldn't…he got into my head, I don't know how, but he did," Daniel cried into Kylie's shoulder. "And now he took Kylie from me. I'm all alone, oh god, I'm all alone. There's no one left."

Dean looked at him sympathetically. He knew what it was like to be alone. It was one thing he feared most. He looked to Sam, and Sam looked back, smiling sadly. At least they had each other.

"You were close with your siblings?" Sam asked, watching Daniel clutch Kylie to him and he rocked back and forth, trying to calm his cries.

"Yeah…we were a great family," Daniel said quietly. "Our parents died about ten years ago, so we kind of grew closer after that, you know. But then that old guy came. And everything fell apart. Everything's changed now."

Sirens sounded outside, growing closer. Daniel ignored them, focusing on holding Kylie. He stood up and carried Kylie to the door. He turned back to the Winchesters right before he left. "You never saw me, alright? I don't want to get you two tangled up in this mess."

"Yeah, thanks," Dean said with a small smile. Sam quickly added, "Good luck."

Daniel nodded and took a deep breath, bracing himself, and left the room. Dean stared at the door for a while, as Sam walked to the window and watched the scene of the cops arresting Daniel while calling the ambulance for Kylie. It was too late though, that much Sam was sure of.

"He doesn't deserve this," Dean said suddenly, pulling Sam from his thoughts and the scene. "What?"

"What's happened to the guy, he doesn't deserve it. He's a good guy," Dean said, still staring at the door that Daniel had exited out of. "And Kylie, she didn't deserve to die. Neither did James, especially from his own brother."

"I know," Sam said walking away from the window and sitting on the edge of the bed. "But a lot of bad things happen to good people. We can't save everybody."

"If I had just gotten to car sooner, maybe I could have-"

"Dean, no, don't do this. You couldn't have saved Kylie," Sam said shaking his head. "Thomas would have killed her no matter what."

"Yeah…yeah maybe," Dean said, not believing it. There had to have been something he could have done to save her. "It's just that he's all alone now. He doesn't have anybody. Someday I'm going to know what that's like to, and it kinda scares me."

"What are you talking about Dean, you'll have me," Sam said staring up at him slightly confused.

"But for how long?" Dean asked, finally turning to look at Sam. "You'll be going back to your normal little life soon, and I'll be on my own."

"Dean…"

"It's not fair!" Dean shouted suddenly, surprising Sam. "Why can't you stay!"

Parts of his dream ran through his head. _"Don't leave me." "Always stay with me, by my side forever." _Maybe Thomas wasn't just making Dean say those things. Maybe there was some truth behind it. "Dean…I…I don't…"

"Forget it, I'm going for a walk," Dean said, opening the door.

"Wait, what if-?"

"Bye Sam," Dean said and slammed the door behind him. Sam walked to the window and watched his brother cross the parking lot, heading towards the city. He sighed, praying that his brother would come back safely. He stared out the window as his brother became smaller and smaller, continuing towards the city. He thought about what Dean had just said, and the words from his dreams. Maybe Dean really was scared of losing him.

"I'm sorry Dean."

**Okay, well, what did you think? I hope you liked it, please leave a review and tell me what you thought, okay? Please and thank you!!**


	5. Some dreams come true

**Okay, next chapter. Here you go! I think this might be shorter than the others and if that's the case, sorry. I'm kind of seriosuly sick and I find it realy hard to focus. Also, I have no idea whether there is a large city near Bennington, but for the sake of my story, there is one, okay?**

Dean walked through the large city next to Bennington, cars speeding by him, none of them his impala. He sighed as he stopped at the closest place to get some food, and went in. He ordered and got his food, then went over to sit at a table in the far corner. He stared down at it, but didn't eat anything. His thoughts really weren't on food anyway; it was Sam that occupied his head.

"What ails you Dean Winchester?" the voice was old, but smooth, coming from across the table. Dean kept his eyes down on his food though, he knew who it was.

"You," Dean replied simply, forcing himself not to make a scene. It wouldn't look very good if these people saw him beating up an old man. Not that he really cared what these people thought of him, but he had already had enough excitement for one day. "Now leave me alone; I'll kill you later."

"I think it is Sam that has got you in such a foul mood," Thomas said thoughtfully. Dean could feel the thing's gaze on him but he didn't look up, just kept focusing on his food.

"Sammy's got nothing to do with this," Dean lied picking up a fry and eating it slowly. "Now can I enjoy my meal in peace?"

"Kylie was screaming her brother's name as she died, did you know that? Screaming and praying that Daniel would come save her. But he never came, poor girl," Thomas said, and Dean heard the laughter in his voice. It made him sick.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked, looking up at him finally. "Why did you kill Kylie? Why did you kill any of them?"

"Kylie is the only one I killed. The others were murdered by their brothers. It wasn't my fault at all," Thomas replied. He smiled and shook his head. "As to why I killed her? She was getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what?" Dean asked when Thomas didn't continue.

"Of you and Sammy," Thomas said, laughing. Even though his voice didn't sound like an old man, his laugh did. It sort of freaked Dean out to hear a man that old laugh so maniacally. His laughter subsided and he continued, "She would have helped you avoid it, your feelings. She would have made you forget about everything you hold dear, no, the only thing you hold dear: Sam."

"You're a weird, sick, twisted old man, you know that?" Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe I am. That's what the children said to me 100 years ago," Thomas said, this time there was no amusement in his voice.

Dean studied him for a second. "What children?"

"It doesn't matter," Thomas replied standing up. "What does matter though is what that manager at that motel said to you when you first got the room. It seems he's likely to come between you two as well."

"No," Dean said standing suddenly. "No, no one else is going to die because of me."

"Goodbye for now Dean," Thomas said turning to go. "I do hope that you wake up soon."

"Wait!" Dean ordered, but it was too late. Thomas was gone, disappeared into nothing. Dean clenched his hand into a fist and pounded it down on the table. "Damn it!"

Sam was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, currently weighing the pros and cons of a normal life verses the life he had now. Pro, having very few spirits and demons to deal with. Con, having very few times with his brother. Pro, getting a girlfriend and someday kids. Con, a much more boring existence.

Sam sighed, it was no use. The two things were too unique to compare. So instead he climbed off the bed and walked out of the room, heading to the lobby to get some snacks from the snack machine just outside. Once he got his snack he looked into the lobby, seeing if anymore families were coming in. Maybe brothers that could be in danger after the Winchesters. But he didn't see any families, the only thing he saw was Thomas Bones.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sam sighed, opening the door and hurrying into the room. The man behind the counter, who seemed to have just been talking with Thomas looked to Sam with alarm.

"Oh, hello there. Not checking out are we?" the man asked nervously, his eyes darting between Thomas and Sam.

Sam didn't answer him, only glared at Thomas. Thomas just smiled and told the man, "We'll continue this conversation another time." He then simply vanished. Sam turned to the man at the desk, who didn't seem to think it was strange at all that an old man just disappeared.

"What did he say to you?" Sam asked urgently. The man just shook his head and said, "I need some beer."

"Are you listening to me?" Sam asked but the man had already disappeared into the room behind the counter, shutting the door and Sam knew it was locked, he had heard it. So he sighed, defeated, and turned and exited the lobby. He headed to his room and noticed Dean's Impala in front of the door. He smiled and patted the roof. "Dean will be happy to see you."

Dean walked back slowly to the motel, not very eager to see Sam after what he had said. The thought that the manager of the motel might die was the only reason he was going back at all instead of to the nearest bar. He cheered up a bit once he saw his car in the parking lot and ran over to inspect it. Finding nothing damaged or missing, he sighed with relief and went to the lobby. Inside he found the manager watching some show on a small television on his desk Once Dean walked in, the man smiled and flicked the television off.

"Tired of that guy yet?" the man asked hopefully, looking Dean up and down. "I've been waiting long enough."

"Guess you'll have to wait a bit longer," Dean replied walking over to the counter and leaning against it. "Do you know of a man by the name of Thomas Bones?"

The man looked shocked, but then recovered and glared at Dean. "Out of my lobby, _now_!" When Dean did nothing but stare back at the man, he walked around his desk. "_Out!_"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Dean exclaimed hurrying out of the guy's office. Once he was out of the room, the doors locked behind him. He frowned and walked to his hotel room, grumbling under his breath about ungrateful motel managers.

"Dean?" Sam was surprised to see Dean suddenly walk through the door, heading straight over to his little brother's laptop and turning it on. Curiosity got the better of Sam and he walked over and stood beside Dean at the small desk his laptop was resting on. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up, I'm still not done being ticked at you yet," Dean replied quickly, earning a sigh from Sam. Sam watched with a frown as Dean searched the web, finally finding what he was looking for.

It was an article from an old newspaper. Apparently, a few dozen years ago a boy named Thomas Bones was burned at age of nineteen for falling in love with his younger brother, Dale Bones, who then was sixteen. A bunch of teenagers from the local church found it exceedingly immoral and had tied Thomas to a fence, burning him as they told him how disgusting he was. Thomas Bones died that night.

"No wonder he keeps doing this," Sam said shaking his head. "Maybe he's just trying to finish what he never was able to start."

"Very good Winchesters, you two work very well together," said a voice from behind the two. Thomas stood there with a grin. Sam took a few steps toward him. "Listen, I get that you had a bad experience. But you shouldn't take it out on others."

"I think Dean is fine with it, aren't you Dean?" Thomas asked before disappearing. Sam frowned and turned to Dean. "What?"

Dean's response was knocking Sam out with a quick punch. He sighed as he stared down at his unconscious little brother, his eyes filled with desire and lust. He walked over to the bed and grabbed a long piece of rope that Thomas had left, then bent over Sam and started winding it around him. "Time for your dreams to come true Sammy."

**Well, did you guys like it, hate it? Please review!!!**


	6. Only one must die

**Hey everyone!! Sorry it took so long. I'm in the middle of moving to another house, so it kinda took a while to get this all typed up. I'm gonna lose the internet this Sunday, so I'll try and post another chap by then. If not, I should be getting it back in 1 - 2 weeks. So, sorry if there's a delay. And btw, someone said I was going too fast in my chapters, so I tried to slow it down some...I hope it's still okay. Enjoy!**

Sam moaned lightly, slowly coming to consciousness. His head was throbbing and he moved his hand to touch it. Or, at least, he tried. He realized with a sickening horror that he hand been tied up and gagged as well. Now that he was more alert, his eyes scanned the area. The room was familiar, their motel room, and the lighting was only a little altered since the ceiling light was now completely off. But the candles still burned, casting odd shadows on the wall. His eyes moved to a familiar face, one he wasn't exactly thrilled to see at the moment.

"Dean," Sam tried to say, but the cloth in his mouth made it impossible for anyone to understand his words.

Dean grinned down at his little brother and tilted his head. "Hey there Sammy, time to rise and shine."

Sam could feel his heartbeat quicken. Tied up like this, he was completely helpless. And the one person he could always depend on was the one he needed saved from.

"Sorry about the whole tying up and gagging you thing, but I had to be sure you'd listen," Dean said sitting on the edge of the bed. He picked up a rather large knife and lightly ran his thumb down the edge of the blade. His eyes lingered on the smooth surface of the blade briefly before flicking back to Sam. "So, are you listening?"

Sam's eyes were currently studying the carpet as he found himself unable to look into his brother's eyes. They were filled with so much desire and love that Sam could barely stand it. This was not Dean; those were not his brother's eyes. But how was he suppose to get the older Winchester back?

"I said, are you listening?" Dean asked again, this time more forcibly. The light reflected off of the knife menacingly enough to make Sam nod. He supposed he would have to play along partially for now.

"Good," Dean replied, setting the blade down. He stood and walked over to Sam. The younger tried to squirm away, unsure of what his brother was going to do, but Dean reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and pulled their faces close together.

"Dean!" Sam tried to yell, but it came out just as muffled as before. His head ached worse from the pull on his hair and he shut his eyes to try and block out some pain.

"Look at me Sammy," Dean ordered, his face so close to Sam's that the younger could feel the warm breath on his face. Sam hesitated but slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring into Dean's own excited ones. "Good, now tell me, are you afraid of me?"

Sam hesitated for a long second as he stared into his brother's eyes before he finally shook his head no. He wasn't afraid of Dean. Sure, he was a nervous about the situation, but he could never be afraid of his own brother.

"Do you love me?" Dean asked, his eyes pleading Sam. But his brother didn't respond right away, he didn't know how to. He knew the answer to that, but would Dean take it as more? He wasn't sure, but he nodded anyway.

"More than a brother?"

Sam looked away from Dean, his eyes focusing instead on the candles beside them. He had been waiting for this question, knowing it would come sooner or later. But how could he answer that when he couldn't even talk. The answer was way more complicated than just a simple yes or no.

Of course he loved Dean, they were brothers. But they were also best friends, and the only people that really understood each other. Dean had saved Sam more times than Sam was willing to count. Dean would easily die for Sam, and Sam knew that if such a time ever came, he would die for his big brother too. So Sam figured if he said no to Dean now, it would be, well, it would be an insult to him.

Then again, if he said yes, this Dean could easily take it the wrong way. So unsure of what to do, Sam remained still, refusing to answer the question. He only continued to stare at the candles, watching the flames dance.

"Sam?" Dean reached forward with the hand not currently tangled in Sam's hair and stroked his brother's cheek gently. Sam flinched at Dean's loving touch and his eyes snapped back to Dean. But it only took a second for him to look away once again, the hope and confusion in those eyes too much to handle. He couldn't stand seeing his brother like this, it just wasn't right.

"Fine, don't answer," Dean said as he threw his brother down against the floor, his voice taking a more dangerous edge. He walked towards the candles, his eyes lost in thought. "Let's try this again."

Dean walked toward Sam, a crooked smile on his face. Sam moved away as best he could, away from Dean, away from the light, trying to hide himself in the shadows. But it was useless, Dean kept coming.

"Sammy, you know, I love you man," Dean said to his brother, ignoring Sam's attempted retreat. "I love you, so much more than you know. Do you love me too?"

Dean bent down and took the gag away from Sam's mouth, tossing it aside. Sam knew what was coming next, after all, this was his dream playing out now. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of Dean's hand on the back of his neck and the feel of Dean's lips on his. A shiver ran through Sam as Dean deepened the kiss, letting Sam know that he belonged to him and only him. Dean broke this kiss and Sam nearly gagged at the thought of what had just happened. His older brother had just kissed his lips; that was wrong no matter what way you looked at it.

Dean moved his lips to Sam's ear, whispering, "Tell me Sam, tell me that you want me as much as I want you."

"Dean, snap out of it," Sam breathed, his voice was weak and almost begging. "This isn't you. You're stronger than this Man. Please, Dean, wake up."

"I am awake, Sammy. In fact I'm more awake than I've ever been in my life," Dean said biting his bottom lip, his eyes pleading his brother to feel the same way. "I love you."

"Stop saying that!" Sam cried, closing his eyes and trying to escape, trying to forget. "Dean, don't let him control you like this!"

"Shut up!" Dean ordered, the back of his hand connecting with Sam's cheek hard enough that the younger crashed to the ground yet again. Sam rolled to his back and the candle's light reflected off of the small stream of blood running down his face from an unseen wound on his head. Dean stood up and walked over to the bed, picking up a sharp knife. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to do this. But I guess I have to. If I can't have you, no one can. This is the way it has to be Sammy. You understand though, right?"

Sam glared up at his brother as he approached with the knife, and only replied with, "It's Sam, not Sammy."

Dean frowned slightly and knelt down, pointing the knife at Sam's neck. "Right, well, goodbye Sam."

The gleam of the blade from the candles made Sam shiver with fear. This was the end, he was going to die. The edge of the cold knife grazed his neck, and he felt a small amount of blood run down from the new cut. He shivered once again with a mix of fear and disgust as Dean leaned down and licked the blood off of his little brother.

"Don't do this," Sam begged, but Dean didn't listen. He never really listened to Sam anyway, why start now? "Dean, tell me, how do I stop this?"

Dean hesitated for a moment, his tongue lingering on Sam's neck. He sat up and stared down at him then, searching Sam's eyes for something. What that something was, Sam didn't know.

"Don't leave me," Dean said suddenly, bending down to once again kiss Sam's lips, a kiss that seemed so needy and desperate that it almost broke Sam's heart that his brother felt like this. How could he have let this happen to Dean? "Always stay with me, by my side forever."

Sam closed his eyes as the knife pressed against his neck again. His breath caught in his throat when he felt his own warm blood run down to the front of his shirt, staining it a sickly crimson. "Dean, please…no."

"You know what you have to say Sammy, Just say it," Dean said, frighteningly calm. The knife pressed harder against his neck, but Sam refused to give in. He would die before he let Thomas Bones win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark, the only light or sound came from a late night talk show on the small TV. It was clicked off and the only occupant of the room walked out of the glass doors into the chilly night air. He looked to the room with candle lights dancing across the windows. Again tonight an innocent will die because of his family.

"Dale, isn't it wonderful that those two can be together for this one night?"

The man, the motel manager from before, looked behind him to find Thomas Bones. "Brother, let them go. I don't want anymore blood to be on your hands."

"Then they should have let us be, those damn children," Thomas said, watching the Winchester's window. "They shouldn't have killed me."

"But the Winchester boys have nothing to do with it," Dale, the motel manager, argued. He shook his head. "I know we can't rest until a pair of brothers admit their love for one another, but we can't just keep people."

"We can, and we shall brother," Thomas replied. "Why give anything less than we received?"

"Well, I won't let it happen again," Dale decided, taking off toward the Winchester's room in a run.

"You don't have a choice," Thomas said with a sigh, following behind his brother slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Snap out of it Dean!" Sam choked out as Dean pulled Sam's head back by his hair, using his knife to lightly cut the shape of a heart into his little brother's neck. "Damn it! Don't let him control you like this!"

"You're so beautiful Sammy," Dean breathed as he started cutting another heart further down Sam's neck. "Please, stay with me."

"Dean, come on, you know I'll always-"

"Hey, get off him!" came a shout from the doorway and Dean suddenly flew off of Sam, hitting the wall with the bloody words and landing on the bed. Sam looked at the man in the doorway and easily recognized him as the manager of the motel.

"Son of a **­–beep-**!" Dean yelled as he looked over at Dale with an angry glare. He stood tall on the bed. "I'll kill you for interrupting us!"

"Now, now Dean, settle down," Thomas said as he appeared behind Dale with an almost toothless grin. Sam struggled at his bonds, but it was no use. He was completely helpless.

"Hold on kid," Dale said as he ran to Sam, taking a knife out of his pocket and cut the rope. Dean watched his brother be helped by Dale as he calmly got down from the bed and picked up his knife. He turned to Thomas. "Who is this guy?"

"My brother, Dean," Thomas said watching his brother help Dean's.

Sam picked himself up and touched the heart-shaped cuts on his neck gently as he backed away from the three. "You're the brother of Thomas Bones? The brother that he-"

"Fell in love with, yes Sam," Dale said with a slight embarrassed look. "But, you see, what they didn't put in the paper was that I loved him as well. I'm a spirit too, and I refuse to leave until my brother comes with me."

"You two are messed up," Sam said, shaking his head. "Why do this to Dean and me? You two are together. Be happy already and pass on."

"No, not until every single pair of brothers I can find feels the same pain as Dale and I," Thomas said with a small smirk. "And now it's time for you and Dean to feel that pain."

"No, he can fight you," Sam said confidently, looking to see Dean glancing between him and Thomas. "He won't let you control him."

"No Sam, my brother will win," Dale said with the same confidence. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. "But don't worry. Only one of you two has to die for Thomas to move on to the next brothers." He raised the gun and aimed it at Dean's heart. "It's too late for Dean, so I think he should be the one to go."

"No!" The sound of the gun firing echoed through the room and Dean crashed to the floor. Dean looked up and watched as his brother collapsed to his knees, hand clutched over his now-bloody chest. He had pushed Dean out of the way just in time it seemed.

"Sam? Sammy!"

**Well???? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Please Review!!!!**


	7. I love you too bitch

**Okey dokey, Hope you like the last chapter in my supernatural fanfiction:) **

"Dean…" Sam choked out as he fell forward. His brother rushed to catch him, holding him close. Dean tried to remember what had happened. His brother had been looking up information about Thomas Bones…and now he had a hole in his chest. Why couldn't he remember anything? It was then that he noticed the heart-shaped cuts on Sam's neck. "Oh god…Did I…?"

"Indeed Dean. I must say, you caught on a lot faster than the others. They actually blamed me for their brother's death," Thomas said from behind Dean. He said it as if it were the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. "Can you believe that? I mean the nerve..."

"Go to Hell," Dean breathed, brushing the hair gently out of Sam's eyes. His hands shook badly as he reached to the wound in his brother's chest, putting needed pressure on it. "Sammy…God, Sammy, I'm sorry. But you're going to be alright. I'm gonna patch you up, cause that's what I'm here for right?"

"Dean…I don't think…I can't…" Sam tried, but he wasn't sure what to say. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, trying to keep him alive. He felt the blood soaking his shirt and felt a shaky hand trying to stop it. He reached out and grabbed Dean loosely by the shoulder. He couldn't tell how Dean was taking this, because he couldn't quite see the look on his brother's face. Everything was blurry and shaky. And it was getting darker, more painful.

"Sammy, you're going to be alright. I'm here, I'll always be here to keep you safe," Dean said softly, his body shaking in silent sobs. "So, you're gonna be alright."

Sam couldn't help it; even through all this pain, a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Dude, this is such a classic chick flick moment."

"Haha, yeah…Bitch," Dean said, smiling and shaking his head.

"Jerk."

Thomas cleared his throat from behind Dean, completely ruining the moment. Dean took a deep breath and turned to look at him, focusing all his will power so as not to try and kill that son of a **–beep- **right away. "Get the hell out of here."

"No, I don't think I will. Dean, you still have a job to do," Thomas said, the knife Dean had dropped now in the spirit's hands. He held it out to dean. "So finish it."

"You think you still have control over me?" Dean asked with a harsh laugh. "Yeah, right."

"You doubt me?" Thomas asked, walking closer to the two Winchester boys.

"Brother," Dale said, walking close as well. "Just let what will happen, happen. I do think we've done enough."

Thomas looked from his brother to the Winchesters and shrugged. "Well, Sammy will die anyway. So, I suppose my work here is done."

"Only he gets to calls me Sammy," Sam informed Thomas, nodding his head at Dean. Dean smiled slightly, and held onto Sam tighter, afraid that what Thomas said was true. Sam really had lost a lot of blood.

"You shouldn't talk Sam," Dean ordered, back to tending to his little brother.

"What if I do? You gonna gag me again?" Sam asked with a pained smile. Dean tried smiling to, but he wasn't sure if he actually did. Sam was in pain, Sam had lost too much blood…Sam was dying.

"I might," Dean answered, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't freak out right now, he had to play it cool to keep Sam calm. "You doing okay?"

"Perfect," Sam answered, suddenly bursting into a fit of coughing, blood dripping down from the corner of this mouth. "About as okay as just getting kicked in the balls."

"That great huh?" Dean asked with worry, pushing Sam's bangs out of his eyes again. Even if there hadn't been any blood, he could tell by the look in his brother's eyes that he _wasn't _okay. "Damn it Sam! Why did you have to push me out of the way? That bullet was meant for me!"

"Because you're my brother," Sam answered weakly, bursting into another coughing fit. Once it had subsided, he looked up at Dean and simply added, "And I love you."

Dean bit his lip and laughed lightly. "See, dude, if you had said this while I was all messed up in the head, this whole thing could have been avoided."

Sam made a sound that was a mix of laughing and coughing and said, "Yeah, guess you're right."

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"I, uh, I love you too…Bitch."

"I know you do," Sam answered with another laugh/cough. "Jerk."

Dean watched as Sam closed his eyes, and waited for them to open again. When they didn't, he slightly shook his little brother. No response.

"Sam? Come on Sammy."

But the younger just lay there in Dean's arms, completely oblivious to the world around him. Dean gently touched Sam's wrist and found a pulse, weak and slow. Could he get Sam to a hospital in time if he left now?

"I can't do this anymore Brother."

Dean gathered up Sam in his arms and stood up, turning around. Damn his little brother was heavy. He was ready to walk out the door but hesitated to hear what Dale was going to say. Maybe he would help Sam.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked with a frown. "It's what they deserve."

"They don't deserve anything. And I'm done," Dale said, looking at Sam. His eyes were filled with regret at seeing the dying boy. Dean watched as the spirit in what seemed his thirties started turning younger. He got to his teenage years, around sixteen or seventeen maybe. He looked to Thomas with the same sad, puppy-dog eyes Sam always used on Dean. "Stop it Thomas. Don't let him die. Please."

"But…he deserves it," Thomas said, this time sounding unsure.

"No, Tom, he doesn't," Dale insisted. He walked over to his brother and put his arms around him in a hug. "Anyway, I'm leaving. And I don't want to go alone."

Dean blinked at the two boys hugging and looked at the older one. He was around twenty, maybe a little younger. He remembered Sam had said that Thomas had died at nineteen and decided that this was what the brothers must have looked like when Thomas was killed. He wasn't sure when the spirit changed from a 100 year old guy to the teen in front of him, but then again, he decided it really didn't matter. Spirits were weird.

"Dale, I refuse to go until-"

"Until a pair of brothers admit their love for each other? Tom, what do you think that just was?" Dale asked as he let go and backed away from Thomas. "Were you even watching them? You don't get much closer than that!"

"We were closer," Thomas argued. He looked at Dean and the Winchester could feel the hate from his gaze. He had started an argument between the two, but he just wanted to save Sam. Now how was that a reason to be hated?

"We were different. They're not us," Dale said, stomping his foot on the ground. "But they're damn good brothers!"

"Damn good," Dean agreed quickly, praying that Thomas would listen to Dale and help Sam. Thomas looked at him with a frown, but his eyes dropped down to Sam, who was getting considerably pale now and said simply, "You know, his heartbeat just stopped."

"Wha?" Dean said he looked down to Sam. Though suddenly he felt a heavy pressure on his body and found that he couldn't move. He looked back up at Thomas and yelled, "Let me go! I have to take care of Sammy!"

"Shut up, I'm going to spare his life."

Both Dean and Dale looked Thomas with surprise but then Dale face changed to hold a big grin. "Thank Tom. You're the coolest Brother ever, man!"

"Don't I know it," Thomas said with a wink. Both boys laughed and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Sam was going to be okay. Thomas raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Dean fell to his knees as suddenly he could move again and Sam started coughing. Dean grabbed his brother and noticed with surprise that there was no longer blood on Sam's shirt. Sam looked up at Dean with confusion. "Dean? What happened?"

Dean just grinned his usual grinned. "Maybe you had another nightmare? Wouldn't surprise me, you're such a wuss."

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed Dean away from him. "Whatever dude." He looked over and saw two teenagers where Dale and Thomas just were. "Uh…Dean?"

"Don't worry about it, we're leaving," Dale said, smiling at the confusion on Sam's face. He turned to Thomas. "Right?"

"Right," Thomas said with a nod. He walked up to Dale and took his hand. A sudden light washed over them. Dale turned to the Winchesters and waved good-bye with his free hand. "I know Tom won't say it, so I will. We're sorry for all that's happened Winchesters. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive us."

Dean shrugged. "We'll get over it." Dale nodded and then the two Bones brothers were gone. Sam turned to look at Dean. "Man, I'm confused."

"Well, that's why you shouldn't go around almost dying Sammy. You miss everything when you're unconscious," Dean said with a sigh. He looked at Sam and laughed. "Of course, there are other reasons you shouldn't go around almost dying too."

"Yeah," Sam said with a nod and a smile. "Time to burn their remains?"

"You read my mind." Dean walked out into the cold night and breathed in the fresh air. "Well, this was one of our weirder jobs, wasn't it?"

"Dean, I don't think it gets much stranger than that," Sam pointed out as he walked to the Impala.

"Who knows," Dean said as he got into the driver's seat and started up the engine. "Uh, where are we going?"

"Ashbury Cemetery," Sam replied, remembering it from the website. Dean nodded and took off out of the parking lot. He glanced at Sam and, seeing the heart-shaped marks on his brother's neck, said, "Right, well, I say once we burn the bodies, we get the hell out of this town and forget this whole job ever happened."

"I couldn't agree with you more. But Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I still love ya big brother," Sam said with a laugh.

"Shut up?"

"Come on Dean, aren't you going to say it back?"

"Bitch."

"Haha, Jerk."

**The End**

**Please leave reviews. I'm in the middle of my next fanfiction. It's going to be a humor one, so I hope you all will read that one too! Thanks to everyone that read my story and left such nice reviews! They made me happy:) So, yeah, I guess I'll leave you guys with a question to answer: What would you rather read? Sweet BROTHERLY moments, or wincest? Tell me, okies? Buh-bye!**


End file.
